


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Storagethoughts85



Series: See From The Eyes From Another [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Requited Love, Reveal, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Almost There
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: See From The Eyes From Another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

A frown formed on her face as she watched the two boys eating ice cream from Andre's ice cream cart, staring into each other's eyes, a look of affection in their eyes, "Y-you wanna watch a movie after this," Adrien stuttered, eyes lowering to his ice cream, "I'd love to, Adrien," Luka said, smiling fondly, grasping his free hand, causing a bright blush to form on the model's cheeks, they contuined down the side-walk soon disappearing from sight, "Why him, I've tried time after time but it was never enough, was it," she said to herself, gripping her hands unconsciously, her eyes dropped to her shoes, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, her kwami frowned, it hurt the kwami to see her master in pain, though at the same time she was relieved, there were others who would love the girl till the end of the world, a certain heiress came to mind, remembering a few weeks ago when she dropped by in her persona form, confessing her feelings before leaving with heartbreak. 

Though it didn't stop the girl from watching from afar and even apologized with a letter, leaving little notes and lilies, it was becoming part of the magical being's day to see her master open her locker, reading the notes, a small smile forming on her face, a bit of hope awaiting, it was time to show her master what was right in front of her, "Come on, Mari, we need to get your homework from your locker," Tikki said, barely popping her head out of her front pocket, "Okay, Tikkki," Marinette uttered, walking out of the alleyway, heading towards the school, and soon walking up the stairs and heading inside, unlocking her locker and opening it, a purple lily and a folded up note was sitting on her books, it cleared any more tears forming, she grabbed it, unfolding it, "Your eyes make my knees weak and your smile causes me to stare in awe, your laugh makes me feel at bliss, and those lips cause me to daydream, and you as a whole causes me to tremble, I don't like feeling weak but for you, I wouldn't have it any other way," she read off it.

A warm sensation filled her chest, and a bright pink blush covered her cheeks, "Some admire, hmm," the kwami commented, popping in her eye view, placing her paws on the piece of paper, giving a raised brow, a mischievous glint in them, "Tikki, it's just a prank, don't take it seriously," she said, folding it back up, shoving it in her front pocket, eyes falling on the lily, "Just a prank, hmm, who would place a note and a lily in your locker every single day, hmm, seems more than just a prank," the ladybug suggested, smirking, "Its nothing," the girl said, grabbing the lily, staring at it before throwing it over her shoulder. though the kwami flew over and grabbed it before it hit the floor, flying over to her master who had already placed her books and notes in her bag, closing and locking her locker, and now walking away, _**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that,"**_ she sang, gripping her bag straps, heading out the front doors, onto the side-walk, spotting the well-known model's face plastered on a billboard. 

_**"**_ _ **No man is worth the aggravation, T**_ _ **hat's ancient history, been there, done that,"**_ she rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead, speed-walking ahead, ignoring the note in her front pocket pressing against her chest with every step, " _Who d'you think you're kidding, They're the earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey, I can see right through you,"_ Tikki sang in response, appearing in front of her face causing her to stop, spotting the flower in her paws, she shook her head, walking past her and keeping her head down, _**"Oh No,"**_ she sang louder trying to block out her kwami's voice, covering her ears, stubbornly, _"_ _Girl you can't conceal it, I know how you're feeling Who you thinking of,"_ once again the kwami appeared in front of her, dangling the flower in her face, though she gently pushed her away, continuing to walk ahead, shaking her head left and right, _**"Ohhh, No chance no way I won't say it, no no,"**_ she haslty turned right into an alleyway, avoiding any more eyes, and trying to escape the torture.

 _"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh,"_ she released her bag straps and pinched the bridge of her nose, stopping, sighing, _**"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love,"**_ her eyes widen at her own words, and she shook her head, snapping herself out of it, and contuined forward, a light blush covering her cheeks, unaware of the kwami's smirk growing, _**"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out,"**_ she stepped out of the alleyway, spotting the two boys a few feet from the movie theatre, hands grasped, it made her frown, her eyes turning glassy, _**"My head is screaming "Get a grip girl,"**_ she reminded herself, turning left, the boys turned their attention towards her but saw nothing out of the ordinary, and entered inside, **_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out,"_** she blinked away her tears and furrowed her brows, _**"Ohhh,"**_ she kicked a rock, her brows relaxing, _"Girl you can't deny it, Who you are is how you're feeling,"_ the big blue eyed kwami flew around her master in a loop.

 _"Baby I'm not buying, Hon I saw you hit the ceiling,"_ the spotted bug sang in her ear, holding the flower close, _**"Ohhh Noo,"**_ the blunette sang louder, once more covering her ears, not wanting to listen, _"Face it like a grown-up, When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad,"_ the kwami appeared left and right, raising her tone, trying to get her point across, _**" Woahh, No chance no way I won't say it, no no,"**_ she pulled her arms down, clasping them behind her back, and skipped ahead, losing her balance, accidentally knocking the piece of paper out of her front pocket, it somehow unfolded and her eyes softened, grasping it, and standing up, grinning, _"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love,"_ her eyes widen once more, and she pulled her eyes away from it, folding it back up, shoving it back in her front pocket, **_"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love,"_** she shook her head, crossing her arms, and quickly covered her ears at her own words, continuing forward.

 _"I'll do it until you admit you're in love,"_ Tikki sang, sitting on her shoulder, leaning in her ear, _**" You're way off base I won't say it,"** _the designer sang in response, brows knitting, though the kwami kept on, **"** _ **Get off my case I won't say it,"**_ she sang even louder, emphasizing on the first few words, and plopped down on a bench, staring at the fountain, _"Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love,"_ the kwami flew down beside her hand and laid the lily down, as her master placed her hands down, touching it, and acknowledged it, grasping it in her hand, and slowly brought it to her face, _**" Ahh, At least out loud ... I won't say I'm in love,"**_ she smiled fondly at it, gently touching a few petals, and brought it to her chest, leaning into the bench, eyes closing in bliss, the kwami sighed in reilef, leaning in the bench as well, proud of a day's hard work. 

\-------

"Why did you want me to arrive here early again, Tikki," Marinette asked her kwami, opening the front doors, "Just wanted you to get an early start on the day," the kwami responded, a mischievous glint in her eyes, the girl shook her head, sighing, and went to turn left but stopped when she spotted a familiar heiress at her locker, it made her brows knit, the girl unlocked her locker using the correct combination and opened it, pulling a folded note and a calla lily from out of her jacket pocket, placing them inside, and closed her locker, leaning into it, sighing, "Coward," the female model whispered, it echoed, footsteps could be heard coming up the hall, "Chlo you coming," Luka called out, his boyfriend standing next to him, Chloe pulled away and smiled, "Coming, guys" she ran over to them and they headed down the hall, disappearing, the designer walked over to her locker and opened it, grabbing the note and unfolding it, "I hope one day, you and I will be more than a dream, at least to me," she grabbed the lily from out of her locker, staring at its beauty.

And brought it to her nose, a fond smile forming on her face, "Me too," she whispered, it echoed. 


End file.
